Kenangan Indah Bersamamu
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Shim Changmin seorang namja jenius yang tidak mengerti akan arti cinta. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu seorang yeoja yang dianggap dia sebagai orang goddess-dewi-.Changkyu.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kenangan Indah Bersamamu

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Shim Changmin (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Yeoja)

Disclaimer : FF adalah murni dari pemikiranku. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note:. Halo.. Author is back.. Ff ini pernah aku publish di slah satu akun blog q tpi disana aku membuatnya girlsxboys, tpi disini aku akan merimax dengan versi boysxboys. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. saran dan kritik di butuhkan demi kelangsungan ff ini. ^^

HEPPY READING~~

02 Febuari xxxx

Hari dan tanggal dimana kita pernah bertemu, kejadian itu terjadi karena suatu ikatan takdir yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita. Waktu itu aku melihatmu berjalan di sebuah toko bunga disekitar area taman yang aku tempati untuk melepas lara dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang sangat menyita waktu. Sesaat aku terpaku melihat senyum tanpa dosa yang kau berikan pada penjual toko bunga itu. 'Indah' satu kata yang kudreskripsikan untuk sebuah senyum cantik itu. Apa kau mempunyai sebuah magic atau sihir yang bisa membuatku jatuh akan pesonamu..?. Orangtuamu pasti sangat bersyukur karna Tuhan memberikan seorang bidadari cantik pada mereka. Disini aku, disebuah taman yang indah dan sejuk. Duduk disebuah kursi dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap langsung pada toko bunga yang kau masuki. Kau berbalik dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mata kita saling bertemu. Sesaat kita saling menatap dan terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya aku sadar dan memberikan senyum canggung padamu sedangkan kau tampak malu – malu, tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku.

DEGG

Seperti terkena aluran listrik, sesuatu dalam tubuhku seperti sulit untuk kukendalikan. Kemudian kau berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku dalam kekecawaan. Aku begitu bodoh kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan siapa namamu. 'bodohnya kau Shim Changmin' rutukku dalam hati. Huh lebih baik aku pulang saja.

NEXT DAY..

Di hari berikutnya aku datang ke taman dengan masih duduk dikursi dan tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Huft.. sudah 3 jam aku menunggumu tapi mengapa kau tak datang juga..?

Kurasakan seseorang duduk disampingku-masih dalam bangku yang sama denganku-.

DEGG

DEGG

Kenapa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat? Apa aku sakit? 'OMONA ANDWEYO' jeritku dalam hati. Bagaimana ini ' Ya Tuhan kenapa kau berikan aku sakit jantung disaat aku belum tahu dan mengenal akan sosok goddess itu' batinku miris mengingat akan sosok dirinya yang sampai sekarang belum aku ketahui siapa dirinya.  
Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipisku, bahkan sekarang tanganku pun ikut bergetar. 'Sabarlah sedikit wahai tuan jantung mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi, setelah itu kita akan pergi untuk merawatmu'.

"Hai.. apa kau tidak apa-apa"

DEGG.. Suara ini.. 'lembut'

Dengan kaku, kucoba menolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa orang yang berbicara denganku.  
DEGG.. AIGOO.. kurasakan mukaku memerah ditambah dengan jantungku yang terus berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tuan apa kau tidak apa-apa.. kau terlihat sangat pucat"

AIGOO.. bahkan sekarang kau menyentuh keningku dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

'KYAAA… AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI'

BRUKK..

TBC~

Notes : hahaha.. Otthe? Apa kaliaan suka, kalau kalian suka aku akan melanjutkan ff ini. Huh.. mian ne untuk ff disaat Tao tidak bisa beraegyonya akan aku lanjutkan dalam kurun yang cukup lama, karena si pembuat cerita belum ada ide. Jadi dimohon untuk mengerti.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : KENANGAN INDAH BERSAMAMU 2nd

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T

Cast : Shim Changmin (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Yeoja)

Disclaimer: FF ini murni dari pemikiranku, apabila ada kesamaan tema atau judul saya mohon maaf. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya..

Author Notes : Halo saya kembali lagi bawa kelanjutan ff kemarin yang abal – abal gk jelas ini. Sebenarnya ff ini juga gk nyambung sama judulnya. Ya tpi mw gimana lgi, aku bingung mau nentuin judulnya. Tapi nanti waktu ditengah n akhir cerita akan nyambung kok pada ceritanya. Semoga kalian suka. Saran dan kritik saya butuhkan demi kelangsungan ceritanya. ^^

HAPPY READING~~

"Ugh.. dimana aku"

"Ah.. kau sudah sadar"

DEGG 'dia'

BRUKK

"YAK.."

30 menit kemudian

"Ugh.. apa aku bermimpi"

'Dimana aku.. kenapa aku disini.' Batinku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah keliling rumah ini. Sepertinya aku mengenal tempat ini, tapi dimana ya. Ah.. benar juga ini kan toko bunga itu.

DEGG 'dia'

"AH.. kau sudah sadar lagi syukurlah.. Ya.. Ya.. kumohan jangan pingsan lagi, apa aku menyakitimu" mohonnya sesaat setelah ia melihatku ingin pingsan lagi. Aigoo.. betapa memalukanya diriku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi, tapi kumohon jangan pingsan lagi ne.. jebal..!"

Sungguh melihat raut wajah memelasnya aku jadi tidak tega. 'Bodoh kenapa kau membuat 'goddessmu' khawatir' rutukku dalam hati.

"Andwae.." kucoba untuk memegang tangannya. Oh Tuhan kulitnya begitu lembut.

"Hm.. ne kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar, aku mau mengambilkanmu minuman" ucapnya canggung sambil melepaskan tangannya yang aku pegang. HUH.. kenapa dilepaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Akhirnya dia kembali, dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Ini tuan.. minumlah" kuambil gelas yang disodorkanya kepadaku, tidak sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Perasaan ini lagi.

"Hm.. gam..saha..mnida su..dah me..nolong..ku agg..ashi" kataku gugup sambil sedikit membungkkukan badanku.

"Ne cheonma" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

BLUSH

'Aigoo.. pasti pipiku memerah seperti kepiting rebus'

"kekekeke… kau sangat lucu" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku BLUSH

"hm.. kalau boleh tahu siapa nama aggashi" akhirnya dengan segenap keberanianku, aku mampu bertanya siapa namanya.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, kau bisa memanggilkku Kyuhyun, bagapta"

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum dikala aku mengingat namanya 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Sebuah nama yang cantik serupa dengan wajahnya. Biarlah orang-orang menganggapku aneh, tapi aku sungguh tidak peduli. Seperti 3 orang yeoja yang disana, bisa kupastikan mereka masih siswa Junior High School, itu juga karena aku lihat dari seragam yang ia pakai. Kekeke.. dasar bodoh. Lihatlah ia melihatku seperti melihat hantu, kemudian mereka saling berbisik-bisik. Samar samar kudengar pembicaraan mereka tentang diriku. WOW.. disini aku bukannya merasa pede, tapi siapa sih yang dapat menyangkal jika seseorang berbicara berbisik – bisik dengan temannya sambil sesekali menatapmu.

'Lihatlah dia sangat Tampan.. KYAA..' ujar yeoja pertama berambut blonde. Aku memang tampan nona.

'Ne lihatlah senyumnya sungguh manis dan cute' setuju yeoja kedua berambut hitam memakai bando. Kekeke… aku memang seperti itu. Akupun menyeringai dalam hati. Ingat untuk selalu pergunakan prinship yang ada.

'Because appearance is number one. So, we have to keep cool.'

'Eh.. dia tidak hanya tampan tapi juga cute wajahnya snagat baby face' timpal yeoja ketiga berambut warna coklat. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tampan dan cuutt.. Eh.. tunggu.. tunggu.. dia bilang cute.. KYA.. aku tidak lucu aku itu tampan, tanpa sadar aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan membuat 3 orang yeoja yang melihatku tadi menjerit tertahan.

"KYAAAA.."

Dasar menganggu.. kututup telingatku karna suara cempreng dari ke 3 yeoja itu. Aku terus berjalan dengan senyuman yang masih melekat dibibirku. Aku terus melamun membayangkan wajah cantiknya. Hingga tanpa kusadari…..

'BRAKK'

'Ck.. sial'

Semua orang berhenti dan memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Hingga…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

Semua orang pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya, lihatlah bahkan tawa yang paling keras adalah ketiga yeoja tadi. 'Dasar awas saja mereka' ancamku tentu saja dalam hati. Karena aku masih tidak dapat menahan rasa malukku. 'Aishh.. bagaimana bisa aku menabrak sebuah TIANG yang jelas - jelas berdiri kokoh begini dipinggir jalan.. dasar bodoh kau Shim Changmin'. Aku pun memukul kepalaku dengan pelan. Auww..

'Aishh.. bodoh bukankah ini adalah bekas benjolan dari aku menabrak Tiang tadi. Kenapa aku memukulnya..?' aku meringis menahan perih dikeningku, hingga menimbukan suara tawa yang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

'huhuhuhu.. apa mereka tidak merasa kasihan padaku' batinku miris sambil mengusa – usap keningku.

'HUWAAAA.. apa salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau menolongku berdiri.. aigoo UMMA APPA kenapa anakmu begitu sial.' Ck.. bahkan aku malah mendengar mereka saling berbisik-bisik meremehkanku.

'Puft.. Lihatlah pemuda itu, dia sangat tampan tapi dia sangat ceroboh 'TIANG' sebesar itu, bagaimana bisa tidak dilihatnya' Hey sudah kukatakan aku tidak lucu, aku juga tidak ceroboh.

'Ckckckck.. dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Bisanya jalan tidak pakai mata' Ingat pak tua aku memang masih muda, tapi berjalan itu tidak pakai mata tapi pakai KAKI.

Mukaku memerah menahan malu. 'Aishh.. mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini sungguh memalukan.'

Kulihat sebuah tangan terjulur di depan mukaku. Aku pun mendongakkan wajahku berniat untuk melihat siapakah orang yang dengan setuluh hatinya mau menolongku.

DEGG

'dia'

~TBC~

Note : Hai hai anneyeong.. kembali lagi denganku si Yulia. Disini q mw ngelanjutin ff yg kemarin itu. Hm.. mungkin ini juga bisa dibilang bukan ff comedy. Karna tidak ada lucu2-nya. Kekeke.. terima kasih bwt kalian yang sudah kasih komentar kemarin aku sampai terharu loh Semoga kalian suka..  
Gamsahamnida~~ ^^

Balasan untuk review :

: kekekeke.. terlalu penfek y chingu nti aku usahakan biar lebih panjang ^^ gomawo ne sudah baca n review

:jinjayo? hm.. maksudnya itu ff yg ada di wp aku tuh girlsxboys, tapi disini aku bikin versi boysxboys. kan kyu-oppa namja/boys, tapi dia aku ceritanya aku jadikan yeoja/gilrs. Ah.. apa aku salah y, mian deh kalau begitu.. mianhae ne.. ^^ gomawo sudah baca n review.. Fighting..

JejeKyu Red Saphire : ne ini kan masih awal cerita.. gomawo ne sudah baca n review ^^

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : kependekan y.. kekeke.. nanti aku coba lebih panjang deh.. gomawo ne sudah baca n review ^^

rikha-chan : kekekeke.. salam kenal juga.. aneyonghaseyo haki imnida.. gomawo ne sudah baca n review.. hm.. tentu saja tidak apa - apa, kamu bisa lihat n baca kok ff q di wp. Tapi masalahnya kamu mw t baca ff q n ff aku juga khusus untuk Yoona unnie.. jadi mianhae ne kalau kamu tidak suka ^^


End file.
